Sugar Cookie Series
by miktokki
Summary: Collection of VA drabbles and one-shots.
1. Movie Night

** A/N: okay so...this is just going to be a series of VA drabbles. My other VA story isn't really working out right now, I have no idea where I'm taking it so it's on a hiatus until I get some inspiration. But because I still want to write about VA things, I've decided to go with a drabble series for now.**

**Movie Night**

**POV** - _Rose_

Everyone gathered into the living room holding large bowls of popcorn. Blankets and pillows were strewn out along the floor. Dimitri came over and sat down next to me on the couch, a large blanket wrapped around us both. Lissa and Christian shared some blankets and pillows on the floor, and Mia got the large recliner chair to herself.

"Next time we go out," Mia said. "Remind me to get a boyfriend too." I laughed and she flicked some popcorn over at me.

"Oh God," Lissa said, pulling her hair into a pony tail. "Don't get her started Mia, Rose _will_ destroy you in a popcorn fight."

"She's gonna have to prove it."

I looked at Mia warningly and she smirked at me. I reached down and got a small hand full of popcorn ready. Dimitri let out a small sigh.

"Okay! Starting the movie now," Christian announced loudly. Instead of Mia, I flung the popcorn at Christian and he shot an icy glare over his shoulder at me as he pushed play.

"Remind me why we chose this movie again?" Dimitri asked.

"Because," I said. "It's the girl's turn to choose and we chose _Pitch Perfect_, so you manly men are gonna have to let out your inner girl for the night."

"I don't know about Dimitri but my inner girl likes where it is, on the inside," Christian mumbled. I rolled my eyes as Lissa giggled.

"Shh!" Mia suddenly said. "It's starting!"

We are went silent and snuggled into our blankets deeper getting comfortable. Movie nights were always the best.

* * *

**So this one was just a small one to get it started, I'll probably post a longer one later one ^^ Hope you liked it, leave a review of what you think~**


	2. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

**POV: Dimitri**

I sat down on the couch and watched the fire. Outside the sun was starting to rise, signaling that the vampire world's day was coming to a close. I took a sip of my hot cocoa and smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around my neck. Rose kissed the top of my head and then rested her chin on my shoulder.

"They're all gone," she said softly. Lissa, Christian and everyone else had been over for Christmas and had finally left. They were great company to have, but I was glad to be home alone with Roza now. With my free hand I reached up and started to twirl a strand of Rose's hair in my fingers.

"It's snowing," I pointed out. She looked out the window, her bright brown eyes taking in the small white flurries.

"Merry Christmas, comrade," she smiled.

I smiled in response, "Merry Christmas Roza." She kissed my cheek. I leaned forward and set my mug on the coffee table before taking her hand. I stood up and started to lead her to the bedroom. "But you still get one more present." Suddenly, we switched places and now Rose was in the lead.

"Why didn't you say earlier," she exclaimed and I laughed as I closed the bedroom door behind us.

* * *

**Merry Insert-Holiday-Here~! I hope you all have a great day~ I kind of rushed the editing to if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry ^^~ Hope you enjoyed it~!**


	3. How Did We Get Here

Sorry for disappearing on you guys randomly... but I'm back now, and I'll try to stay on top of this (if you're a new reader you must understand I say this a lot and then disappear again so don't get too excited lol). So I'm posting this now before finals start, and then for spring break, I'll try and post a drabble-a-day (or a drabble every two days..)

so stay tuned for that~

and I know it's pretty short, but I hope you guys like it .

* * *

Song-Drabble

**Decode** ; Paramore

**Rose x Dimitri**

_Love fades...mine has..._

Rose lay in her bed thinking of those words for the thousandth time. The tears no longer prickled her eyes, instead she had accepted the truth. Dimitri no longer loved her, and she would never have him again. Rose sat up and ran her hands through her hair.

She and Adrian had already discussed this also. Rose told him that she just wasn't into having a relationship right now. Adrian accepted this and wished her happiness. But he also said, she shouldn't let Dimitri get to her. Rose needed to embrace life, and that even though she could take time she shouldn't take forever.

He was right. Rose got up off her bed and brushed through her knotted hair. She was going to go out their and show Dimitri that she was mature and could handle what he had told her. She wouldn't let it get to her. Rose stood up and exited her room, ready to face the world again.


	4. Wedding Part 1

**Wedding - Part 1**

**Words:** 641

**POV:** 3rd Person - Lissa

This was it. This was her big day. Lissa watched in the mirror as her blonde hair was pulled up in the intricate updo she wanted. Jokingly she had told Rose to learn how to do it, and Rose had surprised her by actually doing it. Rose gently pinned the hair in it's needed places and then practically drowned her hair in hairspray.

When she was done she pulled back and admired her work. "How do you like it?" She looked hesitant, as if she was worried Lissa wouldn't like it. Lissa twisted her head left and then right to admire her best friend's work. It was perfect. Lissa smiled brightly.

"I love it Rose," she said genuinely.

Rose smiled, "Good, because you have no idea how many times I did this hairdo on myself to perfect it." Lissa laughed and then stood up. Her hair was done and now her make up needed to be placed on. Mia came in just then and held up the make up bag as if reading her mind.

"Come on over," she motioned to another chair in better lighting. Lissa followed orders and sat still as Mia drew on her face. When she was finished she held up a mirror for Lissa to see. Once again Lissa smiled.

"It's perfect. Thank you Mia."

Suddenly multiple Moroi women came into the room, her white wedding dress in tow with them. Rose, Mia, and Jill (who had been sitting silently watching) left the room to go ready themselves. The Moroi women helped Lissa into her dress and it zipped up effortlessly. Seeing herself in the dress, all made up, made Lissa catch her breath. It was said that a woman was prettiest in her wedding gown and she had to agree.

Lissa was never one for go out of her way to compliment herself. She knew she had good looks but she never went out of her way to voice those opinions but at this moment she left out a soft, "whoa."

The Moroi women smiled at her respectfully and then exited the room, leaving Lissa to her thoughts. Lissa had brought a photo of her family to the dressing room and took this time to pull it out. How she missed her family. She wished they could be here. For her father to walk her down the aisle, her brother to smile at her, and her mother to silently wipe her tears in joy.

A gentle hand came down on Lissa's shoulder and she looked up in surprise. Rose looked down at her with a soft gaze. She wore the light pink dress Lissa had picked out for her. Her hair was down but the sides pinned back to give it a graceful look as it waved down her back.

"They would've been so, so happy for you, Liss," she said with a smile. Lissa smiled back and sniffed back the tears she just realized her about to fall. She stood up and slipped on her shoes and then slipped her arm around Rose's. Rose, who was the maid of honor, also took the part of walking her down the aisle; since there was no man to take the role.

When Lissa had asked her to do the task, she was surprised to watch Rose's eyes widen in shock and then nod quickly. Now arm in arm the two girls made their way to the church doors. Wedding planners bustled around everywhere in a rush for last minute details. At the doors, Lissa was handed a bouquet of pink and white flowers, and Rose a smaller bride's maid bouquet of only white flowers.

"Ready?" Rose whispered as the wedding march and started to play and the doors slowly opened.

"Yes," Lissa replied confidently. They started forward.


	5. Wedding Part 2

**Wedding - part 2**

**Words**: 520

**POV**: 3rd Person - Christian

Christian paced the back dressing room, anxiety racing through him. This was it, the day he'd been waiting for. He was dressed in his black suit and his dark hair gelled back from his face. He'd originally objected to the hair gel but the hairstylist persisted and eventually Christian obliged.

Christian jumped up and down on the balls of his feet and shook out his arms. He needed to calm his nerves. Never in his life did he think he'd be this nervous on his wedding day.

"Relax, man," Eddie smirked from a chair. "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I don't think I will," Christian replied. Footsteps sounded from behind him and Christian looked over his shoulder. Dimitri walked in and as always, he looked so calm and mellow. Christian wished he's pass some of that on to him.

Christian met his guardian's eyes and the taller man smiled. "You'll be fine," he said, repeating Eddie's words. At that Eddie gave Christian a pointed look. Dimitri continued, "It'll be over before you know it."

"Says the man who's never been married," Eddia joked.

To distract him from his nerves, Christian asked, "Yeah, when are you asking Rose to marry you?"

Dimitri looked uncomfortable at the shift in attention, "I...uh...I have actually."

Eddie frowned, "They why aren't you two hitched and on a honeymoon? Unless...she said no?"

"She wouldn't do that," Christian shook his head. He saw how Dimitri and Rose looked at each other, they might as well have been born married to each other.

"She wants to wait till she's at least 20," Dimitri replied.

"Rose won't hold out that long," Eddie said confidently. " Trust me, I know her. Keep asking her, she'll have to say yes eventually."

Suddenly a Moroi man poked his head into the room, "Christian, it's time."

Nerves shot through the groom and he froze up. Eddie laughed and stood up, he came over to Christian and gave him a little push to get him walking. "Christian! Once you see her, nothing else will matter."

Christian nodded and then made his way to the alter. Dimitri and Eddie soon joined him as his groomsmen. Jill and Mia were also at the alter already as well. There was an empty space in front of Mia where Rose would stand when her and Lissa arrived. The people sitting the pews were murmuring quietly. He saw Rose's parents in one of the front pews.

To his surprise, Abe flashed him a thumbs up and Janine gave him a kind smile. Despite what he was feeling right now, he wanted his aunt Tasha to smile at him from the crowd. But he knew that was impossible now. Suddenly the wedding march started and the doors at the end of the aisle opened. Lissa stood with her arm linked with Rose's. Christian's eyes zeroed in on his bride and just as Eddie said nothing else matter. Lissa was the most beautiful woman ever.

And she was all his.


End file.
